User blog:GFreeman/Sphinx
Extreme damage but low total ammo. |unlock = 67 |slot = 2 |wtype = 7 |type = 2 |price = $976,000 |mag = 5 |max_ammo = 15 |rate_of_fire = 90 |damage = 3200 |accuracy = 18 |stability = 0 |concealment = 12 (Not equipped) 4 (Equipped) |threat = 205 |reload_min = 3.96s |reload_max = 5.23s |reload_kil_min = 3.17s |reload_kil_max = 4.18s |ammo_b_min = 0.02 |ammo_b_max = 0.35 |ammo_a_min = 0.57 |ammo_a_max = 0.99 |dps = 4800 |dps_r = XX |fbi_swat_ok = 1 |fbi_swat_dw = 1 |fbi_heavy_ok = 1 |fbi_heavy_dw = 1 |pmc_ok = 1 |pmc_dw = 1 |shield_ok = 1 |shield_dw = 1 |cloaker_ok = 1 |cloaker_dw = 1 |taser_ok = 1 |taser_dw = 1 |bulldozer_ok = 1 + 1 |bulldozer_dw = 1 + 1 + 1 |sights_s_min = 0.0 |sights_s_max = 0.0 |sights_m_min = 0.2 |sights_m_max = 0.2 |hipfire_s_min = 20.0 |hipfire_s_max = 20.0 |hipfire_m_min = 20.0 |hipfire_m_max = 20.0 |recoil_v_min = 3.0 |recoil_v_max = 3.8 |recoil_h_min = -0.5 |recoil_h_max = 0.5 }} Overview The Sphinx is an extreme-damage sniper rifle, with over 3000 base damage per shot – the highest non-explosive damage per round in the game by a factor of ten. It is also capable of outgunning other snipers in-game with its semi-automatic fire rate, nearly on par with the Street Sweeper shotgun. However, one can carry only 15 rounds total (19 with Fully Loaded), the number of shots received from ammo boxes dropped is only 0.2, and the reload speed is slow. Accuracy will also suffer from repeated shots due to the high amount of recoil. The Sphinx is particularly effective against the Bulldozer, as it only takes two body shots. All other enemies can be killed with a single body shot, including the Shield and Maximum Force Responder. However, unless ammo is plentiful, the player should save their 12.7x108mm ammunition for special enemies in dangerous positions. The Sphinx gains a boost to Concealment when not equipped, due to how its barrel is designed. Summary Pros: * The big gun; massive damage, can kill bulldozers with two solid body hits (three on Death Wish) * Massive threat rating causes most enemies to immediately dive for cover when the gun is fired * Higher rate-of-fire (semi-automatic) compared to other sniper rifles. * Very high accuracy * Concealment is passable when not equipped Cons: * Heavy weight slows the user down while equipping it. * Limited magazine capacity and low reserve ammo. * Slow reload * Low ammo pickup rate * Very high recoil * Low base concealment that cannot be improved Tips * With aced Silent Killer, equipping the Suppressed Barrel increases the damage from 2760 to 3588. * The Sphinx gains 8 additional points to Concealment when not equipped, effectively bringing it onto par with a modded Thanatos .50 cal. This, however, is only noteworthy when the player is running a Dodge build and/or a stealth attempt, and the Sphinx is still not concealable enough to be completely useful in the latter situation. * Ammo bags are highly recommended to overcome the Sphinx's low ammo capacity in sustained shootouts. * With such a small reserve ammo pool, one should try to save this weapon for Bulldozers, Shields in particularly threatening positions, Cloakers that are an immediate threat and/or a Taser keeping a teammate helpless when no other help is available. Beyond that, taking out several Maximum Force Responders in one shot (if the opportunity presents itself) is also efficient. Ammo pickups refill less than one round each, so the use of ammo bags is practically required to refill this weapon's stock. Available modifications Barrel= |-|Upper Receiver= : '' .}} |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= |drop = 9 |name = Military Red Dot Sight |image = Military Red Dot (Lootbag DLC).png |slot = Sight |price = 43,000 |stability = 3 }} Trivia *The Sphinx was based on the Gepard M6 "Lynx" anti-materiel rifle, chambered in 12.7x108mm. Equipping the AMR Kit rechambers it into firing .50BMG rounds. Gallery Weapon previews= Lynx.png|The basic Sphinx rifle. |-|Mod previews= Lynx-LB.png|The Sphinx with its Marksman Barrel. Lynx-Stealth.png|The Sphinx with its Suppressed Barrel. Category:Blog posts